1. Field
This disclosure relates to synthesis of zinc oxide (ZnO), such as via a growth and/or deposition process.
2. Information
In a laboratory, ZnO may be synthesized, such as via a process involving a relatively low temperature aqueous solution. The capability to synthesize ZnO may be useful, such as for fabrication of a transparent conductive contact for GaN type light emitting diodes (LEDs), as one non-limiting example. However, more economical synthesis processes for use in industrial situations, such as for higher volume production, remain to be developed.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some aspects may be exaggerated relative to others. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.